Tu m'a fait peur, stupide marimo
by JeSuisUnPanda
Summary: Cette fois, il avait vraiment eu peur. Peur de la mort, peur de partir rejoindre Kuina sans avoir pu tenir sa promesse.La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, introduisant un rai de lumiére dans la piéce obscure. -Qu'est-ce que tu veut, crétin de cuistot?


Zoro s'assit en tailleur en réprimant un grognement de douleur. Il appuya son dos contre le mur de sa chambre, une goutte de sueur perlant à son front.

Tremblant encore, il posa une main sur son ventre, là ou le médecin de l'équipage avait soigneusement mit un bandage. Cette fois, il devrait sans doute écouter Chopper et ne pas reprendre son entrainement avant un bon moment.

Cette fois, il avait vraiment eu _peur_. Peur de la mort, peur de partir rejoindre Kuina sans avoir pu tenir sa promesse.

"C'est la premiére fois que je perd autant de sang..."

Lorsqu'il avait vu le liquide rouge sortir abondamment de ses plaies, en plein millieur de ce combat, il avait fait comme d'habitude. Il avair refusé d'écouter son corp, et avait mit sa victoire en priorité. Il ne s'était rendu compte qu'aprés, à quel point il avait été en danger à ce moment-là.

"Putain... J'ai vraiment faillit y passer, ce coup-là."

Il se sentait plus faible et vulnérable que jamais. Chopper avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Il avait bien faillit ne pas pouvoir le sauver, cette fois.

"Je devrait faire plus attention..."

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, introduisant un rai de lumiére dans la piéce obscure. Zoro leva les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut, crétin de cuistot?

Sanji s'avança dans la piéce, une cigarette allumée dans la main. Sa chemise ouverte laissait voir les bandages qui recouvraient les blessures que la précédente bataille lui avait couté. Lui non plus n'avait pas fait semblant.

-T'est un crétin.

Zoro tiqua. Il n'était pas en état de se disputer avec le coq. Il aurait déja du mal à se relever et à sortir ses sabres...

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sanji s'assit en face de lui. Son teint hâlé le rendait presque cadavérique, dans la semi-pénombre. Un bandage lui recouvrait la main droite. Zoro eut un imperceptible fronçement de sourcil. Il savait à quel point le cuistot tenait à ses fichues mains.

-Tu peut pas t'empécher de te mettre en danger à chaque fois, hein?

Zoro releva la téte vers le visage du cook. Celui-ci le fixait intensément, non pas avec l'air énervé, comme à son habitude, plutot avec un regard grave, profond. Zoro planta son regard dans le seul oeil visible du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

Sanji renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Tu mesure ta force aux litres de sang que tu perd, c'est ça?

Son regard se fit plus dur. Zoro était fatigué, trés fatigué. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas se noyer dans l'oeil bleu de son rival, pour garder une expression aussi neutre et dure que d'habitude.

-Répond, bordel.

-Lâche-moi, je te dis. A t'endendre, on pourrait croire que tu t'est inquiété pour moi, réussit-il à articuler sur le ton de la moquerie.

Sanji eut un léger soupir. Zoro baissa légérement la téte, fixant les courbes douces du cou ivoire du cuisinier, la naissance de ses muscles fins cachés par ses bandages...

-Et si c'était le cas?

Zoro releva la téte, suprit. Il ne s'était méme pas rendu compte que Sanji s'était rapproché. Celui-ci l'empoigna par le col de la chemise et le secoua, l'air féroce.

-Depuis le début, c'est toujours comme ça. Depuis ta stupide défaite contre l'autre bretteur avec ses yeux bizzares. A chaque fois...

Sa main toujours crispée sur le col de sa chemise, il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu va finir par te tuer...Stupide marimo...

Zoro le regarda, l'air interdit. Le coq... se faisait du soucis pour lui?

Il leva la main et effleura du bout des doigts la joue du blond. Celui-ci frissonna au contact de la peau rugeuse du bretteur.

Zoro retira sa main et la fixa en clignant bêtement des yeux.. Oui, le cuistot avait bien la peau aussi douce qu'il se l'était imaginée...

Il entendit soudain un bruit étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a, Love-cook?

Il scruta le visage pâle de Sanji et se rendit compte avec stupeur que des larmes brillaient sur ses joues.

-Tu chiale?

-Zoro...

Le bretteur sursauta. Pour la permiére fois depuis leur rencontre, le cuistot l'avait appelé par son nom...?

Il sentit soudain les bras de Sanji autour de son torse et sa joue mouillée contre son épaule. Il se crispa,de plus en plus surprit.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il sentit les mains du blond se crisper dans son dos.

-Baka marimo... Tu m'a fait... peur...

Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Sanji enfouit la téte dans son cou et ressera son étreinte.

Ne sachant trop que faire, Zoro posa sa main sur le dos du cuisinier. La chaleur du blond contre son torse se répendait dans tout son corp, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la joue...

Il l'entoura complétement des ses bras et le serra dans ses bras, de toute ses forces.

Contre l'épaule de son "rival", Sanji sourit enfin.

**-End-**

**Je sais, la fin est un peu... beaucoup... précipitée et sirupeuse.**

**Mais c'est mon premier One shot, soyez indulgents!**

**Je ferait des progrés... je vous le jure... Si, si...**

**Review? :3**


End file.
